27 August 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-08-27 ; Comments *The show comes from backstage at the Reading Festival. *The programme included interviews with Justine Frischmann & Annie Holland of Elastica, the band Chuck, Mac McCaughan & Jon Wurster of Superchunk, Jarvis Cocker of Pulp, Nicola Hodgkinson of Boyracer, Justine Wolfenden of Hemiola Records and David Gedge. Only the Elastica, Chuck and Superchunk interviews are included on the recording. *The first 90 minutes of the show and another 11 minute segment highlighting the Boyracer interview are available. Tracklistings for the rest of the show have also been added and marked §, details taken from Lorcan’s Playlist Archive. Sessions *None: Reverend Horton Heat, recorded live at the Reading Festival. Tracklisting File a begins *Luciano & General Pecos: ‘Back To Africa (12 inch)' Xterminator *Jesus & Mary Chain: ‘Hole (CD – Stoned & Dethroned)’ Blanco Y Negro :(Interview with Justine Frischmann & Annie Holland of Elastica) *Elastica: ‘Waking Up Radio 1 FM Evening Session (Cassette - Reading Present)’ Melody Maker *Eco Tourist: ‘Magelonic (12 inch)’ Ifach *Rubbermaids + Gegengerade Allstars: ‘You'll Never Walk Alone (Various Artists CD - Auf Ein Lied, FC! (Fröhliche Weisen Vom Millerntor)’ Weser Label *Velocity Girl: ‘You're So Good To Me (7 inch - Your Silent Face/You're So Good To Me)’ Merge Records :(Interview with Chuck) *Chuck: ‘Jump (CD Single)’ Bosley Records *Dean Alexander: ‘You A The Wife (12 inch – Fe-Dem Fe-We EP)’ Qdance *Jale: ‘Stepping Out (Various Artists CD - Volume Eleven)’ Volume :(Interview with Mac McCaughan, & Jon Wurster of Superchunk) :(Tape flip) *Disabuse: Break Down The Walls (12" - Disabuse) Vinyl Japan DISC 3T @''' *Fall: ‘Married, 2 Kids (CD - Code: Selfish)’ Fontana '''@ 46:40-48:40 29:30-32:23 *Meteors: ‘The Napoleon Solo (CD - Teenagers From Outer Space)' Big Beat :(5:30 news) *Reverend Horton Heat (Live at the Reading Festival): :‘Big Sky’ :‘Baddest Of The Bad’ :‘One Time For Me’ :‘Cruisin' For A Bruisin' :‘Marijuana’ :‘Wigglestick’ :‘400 Bucks’ :‘I Can't Surf’ :‘Psychobilly Freakout’ *Jo Ballard & Orchestre Ambience Tindinka: 'Zonga Zonga (?)' *That Dog: ‘Explain (Various Artists CD - Jabberjaw - Good To The Last Drop)’ Mammoth *Fabric: ‘Failure (CD - Body Of Water)’ Doghouse Records File a ends *Cel Majo & Co: 'Majarena' § :(Interview with Jarvis Cocker of Pulp) § *60 Foot Dolls: ‘London Breeds (Various Artists LP - I Was A Teenage Gwent Boy)’ Frug § *Smudge: ‘Scary Cassettes (CD – Manilow)’ Domino § *Innersphere: ‘Let's Go To Work (Various Artists Album - Pink Me Up)’ Sabrettes § File b begins :(Interview with Nicola Hodgkinson of Boyracer and Justine Wolfenden of Hemiola Records) *Boyracer: ‘He Gets Me So Hard (7 inch - Pure Hatred 96)’ Sarah Records *Gag: 'Unknown (7 inch - The Thing I Loathe But Still Ignore)’ Hemiola Records File b ends :(Interview with David Gedge of the Wedding Present) '' § *Pop Will Eat Itself: ''Unknown' '''§ *Armagideon: ‘Aquadub (CD – Steppin Forward /Natural Elements Dub)’ Armagideon Sounds § File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1994-08-27 (incomplete) *b) Peel Show 1994-08-27b (incomplete) *c) best of peel vol 72 part 1 (with introductions) ;Length *a) 01:33:33 *b) 00:11:50 *c) 00:47:23 (00:26:39-00:32:23) (to 00:30:31 unique) ;Other *a) Many thanks to Isector. *b) Many thanks to the taper. *c) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 72 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector